Erik Per Sullivan
Erik was Dewey on Malcolm in the Middle. He and Angel are currently touring the Erik and Angel Show. My favorite movie when I was young was Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. In fact, it's still one of my favorites now that I'm a grown up! As a little boy I didn't think of becoming an actor, there were much more important things to consider: a life as a missionary for instance; an explorer, a doctor, an Egyptologist, a diplomat, an army officer, and a magician -- just to name a few. I love to make things. It is such a joy to create things. There is so much joy in simplicity. Simplicity and space. I think NBeebies is a master of what comes between words. It’s about taking your time and using your imagination. Woody Woodpecker, Garfield, and Scooby-Doo! have their own magic. They are veterans of cartoon television. They are funny and not at all sappy. On the launch day I completely froze. Meeting the crew and having a photo shoot with the presenters have really puts my experience on screen into perspective. When I was 7, acting slowly took over as a career of choice. My first big break came in a 1998 movie called “Armageddon”. A couple of months later they were casting a children’s show called “Malcolm in the Middle” and I auditioned and won the role of ‘Dewey’. This was one of the best experiences I've had because Frankie Muniz was one of the hottest teens of my time! I have appeared in many television series and theatre productions and have recently worked in a few films. Away from acting I still love to keep active and play as much social sport as I can. It feels great to be a presenter on NBeebies, wonderful to be a part of a children's TV channel that feature shows which makes people happy. It’s memorable and it also brings back memories The joy that NBeebies brings to old and young viewers each day is the reason why I love introducing the shows. You do a craft, sing, or tell a story for 30 minutes, then it's 30 minute segments of a beloved show, introduced with phrases such as "Now it's time to go play with our friend Woody Woodpecker!". I mean, what a way to start the day ... with some of your (and mine too!) favorite shows! More about Erik My Birthday: July 12th My favorite subject in school: Drama My favorite party game: Pin the tail on the donkey My favorite NBeebies Show is: Hard one, but I’d have to say Scooby Doo, Where are You because it teaches me not to be afraid My Passport: Legoland What I want to be when I grow up: The creator of a cancer healing-themed board game for children in India Favorite Amusment Park ride: Train ride What’s your favorite color and why: Gator Green What’s your favorite animal and why: Horses What’s your favorite food: French Fries What’s your favorite word: NBeebies Category:Presenters Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:People